Tiramisu
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Oneshot,  Kematian bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan, tapi sebuah jalan untuk menjadi lebih baik di kehidupan yang lain. Jadi, jika tiramisu adalah jalannya maka...  Pairing : ShikaFemNaru. T  Aman . Warning : Gaje, OOC, Alur kecepatan, dll.


Khe… khu … khe… khu Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken kembali, dengan fic terbaru sedangkan fic yang lain masih dalam proses penyaluran jadi maaf sebelumnya jika sangat terlambat untuk update. Hal ini dikarenakan Zaken sedang banyak tugas dan begitulah.

Readers : "Banyak alasan."

Authors : *pundung *

Oke, langsung baca saja.

**Disclaimer :**

Dari awal Naruto itu bukan kami yang melahirkan, yang melahirkan dia adalah seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan bahkan tak mungkin bernama MASASHI KISHIMOTO

*authors mati dengan tidak elitnya*

.

**Warning :**

Gaje, OOC, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), keanehan, kebingungan, dan lain-lain.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

**Rate :**

T (aman)

.

Genre :

Pokoknya romance, Angst, hurt, sedikit superanatural, dan yang lainnya…

.

**Pairing :**

ShikaFemNaru

.

**Summary :**

Kematian bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan, tapi sebuah jalan untuk menjadi lebih baik di kehidupan yang lain. Jadi, jika tiramisu adalah jalannya maka…

.

**Tiramisu**

Konoha

Sebuah Kota yang terkenal akan segala keramaian aktivitas para penduduknya, mulai dari subuh hingga pada malam hari.

Bagaikan sebuah kota yang tak mengenal adanya waktu, yang ada hanya kesenangan dan kegembiraan.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Hari ini Kota Konoha dilanda oleh cuaca yang cukup dingin, ya terlebih sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Oleh karenanya hanya sedikit orang yang melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah bersama anggota keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Namun itu semua tak berlaku untuk tempat yang satu ini.

Sebuah café yang terletak di jantung Konoha ini, kini terlihat sangat ribut dan ramai, terbukti terlihat dari luar banyak para wanita dan pria yang keluar masuk café tersebut begitu pula dengan para remaja yang hampir selalu mendatangi tempat ini, walaupun dalam berbagai situasi cuaca yang melanda.

Jika kita melihat, Nampak dari luar café ini sangatlah minimalis dan sederhana karena café ini lebih menonjolkan nuansa ceria sekaligus santai. Dimana café ini terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang mengelilingi sekitar café, yang diikuti oleh dua pohon berwarna keemasan karena mulai gugur yang terletak menghiasi dikedua sisi pintu depan. Terdapat pula berbagai jenis pohon yang mengitari café ini juga dengan warna keemasan yang sangat tampak indah.

Café ini bernama Shiru, sebuah café yang di dirikan oleh Nara Shikamaru.

Seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah pattisier handal yang terkenal hingga ke seluruh dunia, bahkan dijuluki sebagai master dari segala pattisier yang ada di dunia.

Kini tepat di usianya yang menginjak 21 tahun, ia mendirikan café ini. Ya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin ia capai terlebih ia sendiri adalah seorang pattisier yang terkenal. Namun walaupun begitu ia hanya memiliki beberapa pelayan yang melanyani para pelanggannya.

Karena ia berfikir jika terlalu banyak pasti hanya akan merepotkan pekerjaannya saja. Tapi kali ini sangatlah berbeda terlebih dari sejak pagi, cafénya terus saja kedatangan para pelanggan yang ingin menikmati menu hari ini.

.

**Tiramisu**

.

Sebuah menu yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali di café ini, oleh karenanya para pelanggannya tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu ini terlebih yang membuatnya adalah seorang pattisier yang handal dan tak lupa dengan harga yang cukup murah untuk semuanya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru harus rela untuk membantu para pelayannya untuk melanyani permintaan dari pelanggannya yang banyak itu. Namun, akhirnya semua permintaan itu bisa dipenuhi dan café ini pun kembali ke keadaaan normal.

.

Ting!

.

Lalu suara bel pun berbunyi kembali menandakan adanya seorang pelanggan yang baru memasuki café ini, Shikamaru pun menghampirinya karena pelayannya yang lain sedang sibuk menulis permintaan dari pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shika dan mulai mengeluarkan pensil dan buku kecil dari sakunya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya saya baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini jadi bisakah anda memberitahu saya apa saja menu yang ada disini?" balas wanita berambut coklat itu lalu melepas syal yang ia pakai.

'Ck, mendokusei' pikir Shika.

"Menu kali ini tiramisu dengan cappuchino dan moccachino sebagai minumannya. Jadi anda ingin memesan apa?" ucap Shika seraya memegang pensil di tangannya untuk mencatat.

"Kalau begitu saya pesan tiramisu dan cappuccino saja." jawab wanita itu, sedangkan Shikamaru pun mulai mencatat pesanan itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." balas Shika sembari berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil pesananya makanan itu, ya kerena ia sudah memperkirakan jumlah pesanan para pelanggan itu sehingga ia pun sudah membuatnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak jadi hanya perlu di ambil di dapur café saja.

Tak lama Shikamaru pun kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah tiramisu dan segelas cappuccino seraya menuju ke arah wanita yang kini duduk di samping kaca jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalanan kota.

"Silahkan," ucap Shika seraya menaruh makanan itu di depan sang wanita, lalu wanita itu pun mulai beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu terjadi sang wanita pun berucap kepadanya.

"Maaf, apakah boleh saya bertanya kepada anda tentang café ini? Tapi kalau anda sedang sibuk nanti saja kita bicarakan," tanya wanita itu. Sedangkan Shika pun mulai berfikir apakah menerimanya atau tidak tetapi karena melihat wanita di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

"Baiklah," balas Shika sembari duduk di depan sang wanita.

"Oke, kita mulai saja, tetapi pertama perkenalkan saya Shizune, seorang novelis dimana saya sangat tertarik dengan toko yang anda dirikan ini," ujar wanita itu a.k.a Shizune.

"Nara Shikamaru, pemilik dari café ini," ucap Shika seraya menjabat tangan Shizune.

"Terima kasih Nara-san," ucap Shizune.

"Cukup panggil saya Shika," potong shikamaru dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, Shika," ucap shizune pada akhirnya.

"Oke, ehm…pertama-tama yang saya ketahui Shika-san adalah seorang pattisier terkenal bahkan seluruh dunia tahu, tetapi kenapa Shika-san mendirikan café ini padahal Shika-san pasti ditawari berbagai pekerjaan dimana-mana?" tanya Shizune.

"Ini semua karena dia yang mengajari saya," jawab Shika.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa yang ada maksud "dia"?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia adalah kekasih saya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih saya yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu," balas Shika.

"Ehm…maaf," ucap Shizune dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Shika, sedangkan Shizune yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tampang sedih.

"Kalau Shika-san tak keberatan bolehkah saya mengetahui kejadiannya, ya semoga saja saya bisa mendapatkan ide dari cerita Shika-san," tanya Shizune lagi.

"Baiklah, semoga ini bisa membantu anda," ujar Shika lalu mulai bercerita tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Shizune hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan serius dan tenang.

.

**Flashback : On ( 3 tahun lalu)**

Hari yang cuaca berangin yang melanda kota Konoha, yang menandakan akan datangnya musim dingin segera tiba.

Daun-daun berguguran dengan warna keemasan, menipu mata semua orang dengan keindahannya, sehingga membuat semua orang lebih memilih menghangatkan dirinya di rumah masing-masing.

Namun lain halnya dengan pemuda gadis satu ini, ia nampak tak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang merasuk kedalam kulitnya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang terurai sepanjang punggung, bermata seperti biru sapphire, dan kulit berwarna tan ini sedang asyiknya menikmati cuaca yang ada.

Tetapi ia tak sendirian kerena ada sosok pemuda berambut model nanas dan bermata sipit yang ada di sampingnya, ya karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Nama sang gadis adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan sang pemuda adalah Nara Shikamaru, tepatnya 1 tahun lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kini Naruto adalah seorang siswi dari Konoha Gakuen sedangkan Shikamaru kini berusaha untuk menjadi seorang pattisier terkenal, ya di karenakan kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, Shika dapat lulus dari sekolah dari siswa lainnya.

" Naruto, ayo kita pulang," ucap Shika kepada Naruto karena hari sudah mulai dingin.

"Hah…aku mau masih di sini lebih lama," ucap Naruto yang masih ingin untuk mengelilingi taman di kota Konoha.

"Ck, mendokusei. Kau tahu hari sudah semakin malam?" tanya Shika.

"Ha…baiklah ayo kita pulang," balas Naruto sembari berlari riang dan Shika yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua pun saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing dan Narutolah yang paling antusias sedangkan Shika hanya bisa mendengarnya dan menanggapinya namun terkadang ia pun tersenyum sehingga membuat semburat merah ada di wajah Naruto.

Tak lama pun mereka berdua pun telah sampai di kediaman Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pulang dulu," ucap Shika tepat di depan rumah Naruto, namun sebelum hal itu terjdi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Ayo masuk dulu, aku buatkan sesuatu," ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Shika untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Shika yang awalnya menolak langsung terus saja dipaksa agar masuk kedalam rumah akhirnya ia pun menyetujuinya dan mendapat senyuman senang oleh Naruto.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto dengan nyaring lalu datanglah sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang menyambut mereka yang tak bukan adalah Kaasan Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

"Okaeri Naru-chan…ah! Shika-kun juga ada, ya sudah ayo masuk," ucap Kushina sembari menyuruh Naruto dan shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tap! Trap! Tap!

Mereka pun berjalan dan tak lama sampailah mereka bertiga di ruang tamu yang terdapat sesosok pria yang sedang menikmati minuman hangatnya seraya membaca buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Naruto…Shikamaru, ayo duduk jangan berdiri terus di situ," ucap sosok pria itu a.k.a Namikaze Minato, sembari menyuruh Shika dan Naruto untuk duduk.

Namun sebelum mereka duduk Naruto pun berbicara sebentar.

"Ehm, aku mau ke dapur dulu Tousan," ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur sedangkan Shika, Minato, dan Kushina duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu," ucap Minato dengan bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri sayang," balas Kushina dengan senyum dan semakin membuat baik Minato maupun Shika hanya bisa menatap semua dengan bingung.

Akhirnya Minato pun mulai menghangatkan suasana itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shika?" tanya Minato dengan senyum.

"Baik Minato-san," balas Shika.

"Ha…ha…ha…jangan serius seperti itu, sekarang bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Berjalan seperti biasa," balas Shika sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sikap Shika yang memang sedikit sulit untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, ya kecuali untuk Naruto tentunya.

Minato pun mulai membuka suaranya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto pun datang dengan membawa empat potong kue di piring-piring kecil yang ia bawa.

"Wah! Anak tousan yang buat ini semua?" tanya Minato dengan gembira melihat kue tiramisu hasil dari Naruto.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini juga atas bantuan Kaasan," jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba pasti enak," ucap Minato sembari mulai memakan kue tersebut dan diikuti oleh Kushina dan Shikamaru.

"Enak! Memang anak Tousan hebat!" puji Minato pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto semakin memerah dan malu.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menikmati kue yang dibuat oleh Naruto dengan canda dan tawa. Tak berseling berapa lama pun Naruto meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ehm…Tousan, Naru dan Shika mau ke kamar dulu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, tak usah malu-malu apalagi kalian juga sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah," goda Minato yang sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto kini seperti kepiting rebus.

"TOUSAN!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ha…ha…ha…ya sudah kalian masuk sana," ucap Minato sembari menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sayang, kau senang sekali menggoda mereka," ucap Kushina.

"Ha…ha…ha…mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat lucu untuk di goda," balas Minato seraya tertawa, sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas prilaku suaminya yang selalu saja suka menggoda orang lain.

.

**-ShikaFemNaru-**

Kini Naruto dan Shikamru pun mulai sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarana orange.

Clek!

Pintu pun terbuka setelah Naruto memutar kunci kamarnya. Mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki kamar tersebut, sedangkan Shika hanya bisa melihat segala perabotan yang menghiasi kamar ini hanyalah warna orange yang tersebar di seluruh tempat kamar ini

"Kau duduk di situ saja Shika," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk sisi tempat tidurnya. Tanpa banyak bicara pun Shika langsung duduk di sana, sedangkan Naruto mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Kini Shika hanya bisa duduk dengan tenang seraya menuggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, ia pun menyebarkan pandanganya ke seluruh tempat.

'Nyaman', itulah kata yang ada di benak Shika ketika melihat kamar Naruto yang menurutnya sederhana tanpa hiasan dan pernak-pernik yang terlalu menonjol, namun kita dapat merasakan suasana nyaman yang di ciptakannya. Berbagai macam figure foto menghiasi sisi meja belajar Naruto, Shika pun beranjak menuju meja belajar tersebut.

Dilihatnya berbagai macam foto Naruto, mulai dari saat dia berusia masih kecil yang terlihat dari figure seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang di kedua sisinya terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan sosok pria berambut pirang, dan dapat di pastikan itu adalah keluarga Namikaze. Terlihat dari figure itu mereka semua sangat gembira dan ceria.

Entah berapa lama, Shika terus saja melihat-lihat berbagai foto-foto yang terpajang.

Cleak!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Shika pun menolehkan penglihatannya ke arah suara itu, nampaklah sosok Naruto dengan pakaian yang menambah keimutannya. Kini Naruto memakai kaos orange dengan lengan pendek dan celana selutut berwarna putih, sedangkan Shika tahu pada dasarnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang cukup tomboy.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck, kau adalah orang yang paling merepotkan yang membuat aku bersedia melakukan hal yang merepotkan ini," jawab Shika, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ucapan Shika.

"Dan apakah aku sangat merepotkanmu dengan ini?" tanya Naruto balik sembari tersenyum.

"Ya dan kau adalah hal yang paling merepotkan yang membuatku tertarik," ujar Shika seraya tersenyum balik pada Naruto.

"hah…iya, aku mengaku kalah, memang susah melawan orang yang selalu berfikir semua hal adalah merepotkan," balas naruto.

"Dan kau menyukai dengan orang seperti itu," balas Shika, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menahan malu karena di katakan seperti itu.

"SHIKA!" balas Naruto dengan lumayan nyaring sembari dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ck, suaramu itu sungguh merepotkanku," balas Shika.

"Ha…ya sudah, tapi kenapa kau tersenyum tadi saat mencoba kueku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Karena itu adalah tiramisu yang pertama kali aku coba darimu," ucap Shika, sedangkan Naruto kini dapat dipastikan terdapat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, apakah enak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu karena kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya secara tak langsung bukan," tanya Shika.

"Ya, aku tahu jawabannya, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya lansung dari mulutmu," balas Naruto.

"Ck, rasanya nikmat hingga membuatku kerepotan akan betapa cara untuk menyampaikannya," balas Shika.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai geram dengan sikap Shika.

"Enak," balas Shika dengan cuek, sedangkan Naruto kini hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman hangatnya pada Shika.

"Kalau begitu disaat kau berhasil lulus kompetisi besok lusa, aku akan membuatkanmu tiramisu yang paling enak untukmu, namun kau harus bisa menang dulu," ujar Naruto dengan senyum.

Ya, Shika kini memang sedang mengikuti kompetisi menjadi seorang pattisier yang akan di selenggarakan besok lusa, lebih tepatnya hari minggu dan itu semua diikuti oleh para pesaing dari berbagai macam Negara dengan keahlian yang luar biasa.

Termasuk Shika, yang baru di umurnya yang kini 18 tahun dapat menuntaskan sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang kini hanyalah seorang siswi dari sebuah sekolah hanya bisa mendukung kekasihnya dengan semangat dan dorongan saja, dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Shika karena ia pastinya tak mau mengganggu Shika saat berlatih mencoba membuat makanan yang baru lainnya.

Oleh karena itulah Naruto bertekad akan membuat suatu hal yang mengingatkannya pada hari ini dan sebuah tiramisulah yang terpikir olehnya saat itu.

"Jadi ini semua semangat untukku?" tanya Shika yang kini mulai mengerti dengan sikap tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya yang terus saja memaksanya untuk berkunjung.

"He…he…bisa dibilang seperti itu juga, tapi anggap saja ini kado dariku agar kau bersemangat," ujar Naruto dengan cengirang senyumnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Naruto, karena dengan semangatmu saja aku sudah melakukan segala hal merepotkan itu," balas Shika.

"Heh! Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku tak perlu susah-susah meminta Kaasan membantuku membuatnya," ucap Naruto dengan kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi dengan sikapmu yang merepotkan itu sangat cukup membuatku semakin berusaha Naruto," balas Shika.

"He…he…" Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan itu.

"Bailah Naruto, aku pulang dulu," pamit Shika seraya mulai beranjak menuju pintu.

"Heh! Kenapa? Bukannya terlalu cepat," ucap Naruto.

"Ck, aku tak mau orang yang membuatku merasa merepotkan ini harus terlambat besok untuk sekolah," jawab Shika.

"Baiklah, padahal aku mau cerita banyak, tapi ya mungkin lain kali saja. Sekarang aku yang mengantarmu sampai depan," ujar Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto dan tentunya Shika pun sudah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Naruto saat mereka melewati ruang tamu tadi.

Kini keduanya pun sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu rumah naruto.

"Besok lusa, kau harus berjuang Shika," ucap Naruto dengan semangat sedangkan Shika hanya bisa mengangkat bibirnya sedikit melihat kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah," balas Shika, ia pun mulai beranjak pergi, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Naruto pun mencium sekilas dahi Shika sedangkan Shika hanya terkejut dengan sikap Naruto.

"Itu sebagai ucapan semangat lainnya," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman, sedangkan Shika yang pertamanya terkejut kini hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Shika pun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Naruto.

Kini wajah keduanya pun mulai dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas yang menguar dari masing-masing, Tak lama jarak itu pun mulai menghilang dengan Shika yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto yang tahu wajah Shika semakin dekat mulai memajamkan keduanya matanya.

Shika yang melihatnya pun, mengerti bahwa Naruto telah mengijinkannya, ia lebih dekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Cup

Bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan, yang kini menciptakan rasa hangat yang menjalar dengan kelembutan yang sangat terasa.

Awal dari ciuman yang hangat dan singkat kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang sangat lama, namun tak bernafsu yang ada hanya rasa saling berbagi perasaan yang terpendam selama ini, sebuah rasa yang menciptakan kehangatan bagi keduanya sehingga membuat mereka terjerumus dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan itu.

Kini entah berapa lama mereka melakukan semua itu, yang ada di dalam benak keduanya kini hanyalah rasa meluapkan emosi yang telah lama terpendam dan sepertinya keduanya merasa ini adalah hal yang terakhir mereka lakukan.

Sekarang kedua bibir itu pun mulai terlepas dengan Shika yang pertama menarik bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, kini jarak keduanya pun mulai ada namun dengan dahi yang masih berbenturan.

Mata keduanya pun kini saling bertatapan, wajah keduanya hanya bisa berwarna merah padam, namun tak lama seulas senyum pun terlihat dari wajah mereka, sebuah senyum yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh orang lain selama ini.

"Dasar," ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau orang yang merepotkan sekali Naruto," balas Shika.

"He…he…akulah orang yang selalu merepotkanmu hingga membuatmu bisa melakukan segala hal yang tak terduga," jawab Naruto.

Sedangkan Shika kini mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"Jaa." ucap shika seraya mulai beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Naruto, sedangkan Naruto kini mulai beranjak kembali ke dalam rumahnya, namun keduanya hanya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dan gelisah yang terjadi nantinya.

.

-Skip time-

.

Kini sudah dua hari, baik Shika maupun Naruto tak saling bertemu selain karena Shika yang harus menghadapi kompetisi pattisier, Naruto pun juga disibukkan dengan segala tugas dan berbagai macam ulangan yang ada.

Dan hari yang ditunggu ini pun datang, dimana Shika akan bersaing dengan segala lawan, oleh karenanya Naruto pun sudah sibuk sedari pagi mempersiapkan segala hal.

"Kaasan, Otousan, ayo kita pergi sebelum terlambat," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring.

Naruto kini sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Shika berkompetisi, ia pun memakai pakaian dress pendek selutut berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna biru yang mengikat rambut panjangnya, dan tak lupa ia membawa sebuah kotak berisi kue tiramisu yang ia sdauh janjikan kepada Shika saat ia menang.

"Sebentar Naru, Kaasan dan Tousan juga sudah cepat," balas Kushina yang kini memakai pakaian dress merah panjang dan di sampingnya terdapat Minato dengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Ayo," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, anak Kaasan ini sudah berdandan seperti ini, mana mau Kaasan buat sedih hanya karena tak datang ke kompetisi kekasihnya," goda Kushina, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menampilakan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita pergi," ucap Minato. Kini keluarga itu pun mulai pergi ke tempat Shika.

.

**-Di tempat Shikamaru-**

"Ck, apa mereka belum datang," gerutu Shikamaru setelah melihat pesan dari Naruto tadi pagi bahwa mereka bertiga akan datang ke kompetisi itu.

Shika pun mengirim pesan lagi kepada Naruto.

_From :Shikamaru_

_To : Naruto_

_Ck, kapan kau datang Naruto? Kau sungguh merepokanku._

Tak lama pun pesan dari Naruto datang.

_From : Naruto_

_To : Shikamaru_

_Iya, sebentar lagi. tapi mungkin kami akan terlambat jadi, jangan sampai kalah saat kami datang. Oh ya, ingatlah kata-kataku ini, apapun yang terjadi hiraukan segala hal yang terjadi dan teruslah menang._

Shika yang membacanya pun hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan pesan Naruto, namun ia pun berfikir positif dan membalasnya lagi.

_From : Shikamaru_

_To : Naruto_

_Ck, baiklah. Dan Naruto jangan sampai kau terlambat lebih lama lagi._

Dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

_From : Naruto_

_To : Shikamaru_

_Okay, tunggu aku._

Shika pun memulai kompetisinya.

**-Di tempat Naruto-**

Setelah Naruto mengirimkan pesan itu pun, ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia berkata seperti itu namun entah kenapa ia merasa harus melakukannya. Kini ia pun memutuskan sambungannya dengan Shika.

"Apa kita sudah sampai Tousan?" tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto, sabar," balas Minato seraya menengok ke belakang, namun tak lama Kushina pun yang berada di samping Minato berteriak.

"MINATO AWASS!" teriak Kushina, Minato yang terkejutpun membalikkan kepalanya lagi. Kini tepat di depan mereka terdapat sebuah mobil besar yang melaju sangat kencang, sedangkan Minato yang reflek langsung membanting setirnya ke kiri, tapi sayang itu semua terlambat.

Bruuk!

Prang!

Ckiitt!

Terdengar suara tabrakan yang sangat keras, kaca yang pecah dan suara gesekan ban dengan jalan membuat semua orang berada di tepat itu hanya bisa berteriak dan kaget.

"Shi-ka…uhuk…maa-af," ucap Naruto dengan sangat lirih, kini matanya mulai sakit dan pandangannya yang kabur kini mulai menghitam seakan tak ada cahaya pun yang memasukinya.

Hingga tak lama matanya pun tertutup untuk terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya ketiganya pun meninggal dengan sangat tragis dengan badan yang terjepit dengan kendaraanya yang lain.

**-Shika-**

Prang!

Piring yang di pegang Shika pun kini terjatuh tepat saat ia pegang.

'Ada apa ini?' pikir Shika, kenapa ia merasa perasaannya tak enak. Namun karena teringat pesan dari Naruto ia pun terus melanjutkan semuanya.

Kini setelah berkutat dan bersaing dengan cukup sengit, akhirnya Shika pun menjadi juara dengan kue yang ia buat yaitu tiramisu.

Saat ia menerima penghargaan itu, ia mencari sosok Naruto. Namun semua itu nihil, ia tak melihat Naruto dimana-mana.

Hingga setelah ia menerima penghargaan itu, tak lama ia pun di datangi oleh seorang pria berpakaian jas hitam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, apakah anda Nara Shikamaru?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, saya Shikamaru. Ada apa?" tanya Shika, entah kenapa perasaannya sungguh tak enak.

"Kami berusaha menghubungi anda, karena andalah yang terakhir menerima kabar dari keluarga Namikaze. Namun itu semua sangat sulit, kini kami memberitahukan bahwa keluarga Namikaze telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan di dekat sini," ujar Pria itu.

Deg!

"Antarkan saya kesana," jawab shika, lalu keduanya pun beranjak pergi.

**-Rumah sakit-**

Kini Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa dari keluarga Namikaze, yang kini tepat berada didepannya ini.

Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, dan orang yang paling ia cintai Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketiganya hanya bisa terbujur kaku dengan darah yang melekat di baju dan tubuh ketiganya. Shika pun hanya bisa mendengar segala penuturan dari para polisi, ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto membawakannya sebuah kue tiramisu yang memang ia janjikan sebelumnya, da itu semua terbukti dari ditemukannya sebuah kotak yang dipegang Naruto saat ia tabrakan.

Akhirnya kelurga Namikaze pun di makamkan, semua orang hanya bisa sedih dan menangis melepas kepergian keluarga ini karena menurut mereka keluarga ini sangat baik dan ceria, namun apalah daya manusia hanyalah sebuah karya tuhan yang nantinya akan tuhan ambil kembali.

Shika yang kini berada di pemakaman itu pun hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, sungguh hal yang sangat mengejutkan karena bagi setiap orang, seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang yang tegar dan kuat.

Tetesan hujan pun menemani pemakaman tersebut, seakan mengerti dengan perasaannya yang sedang menangis ini.

Hati yang hancur…

Tubuh yang sakit…

Shika hanya bisa menatap segala hal yang telah terjadi ini, dan bukanlah salah tuhan ataupun salah salah seseorang melainkan inilah jalan yang di tunjukkan untuknya. Sebuah jalan yang pasti akan mengantarkannya dalam sebuah kebahagiaan abadi untuk selamanya.

'Jarak terjauh di dunia ini bukan aku bersamamamu namun tak tahu cara mencintaimu, melainkan tahu dan jelas saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersama. Tapi aku percaya bahwa cinta yang tidak mengejar akhir adalah abadi, termasuk antara aku dan juga dirimu.' Ucap Shika dalam hatinya.

**Flashback : Off**

.

"Dan itulah akhirnya," ucap Shika seraya mengakhiri ceritanyanya ini, sedangkan Shizune hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terbacakan.

"Ah!...ehm, saya sangat takjub dengan ketabahan anda dan saya hanya doakan semoga anda menemukan kebahagiaan sejati itu," ucap Shizune dengan lirih.

"ya," jawab Shika dengan singkat.

Keduanya pun saling berbagi cerita hidup mereka, ya tentunya hanya Shizune saja yang terus bercerita sedangkan Shika hanya bisa diam menunggu cerita itu selesai.

"Ah, ternyata sudah jam segini, aku permisi dulu Shika-san dan terima kasih atas ceritanya," ucap Shizune seraya meninggalkan café Shiru, namun terlebih dahulu meninggalkan uang di atas meja tersebut. Hingga kini Shizune pun menghilang dari hadapan Shika.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Shika pada akhirnya.

Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hingga ia merasa sesuatu memegang pundaknya.

"Ck, kau ini merepotkan Naruto," ujar Shika ketika melihat sebuah bayangan Naruto menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hah, lega rasanya jika pergi ditemani rasa ikhlasmu, Shika." ucap bayangan Naruto seraya menghilang dari pandangan Shika.

'Ck, selalu saja begitu datang dan pergi sesukamu, hal merepotkan yang sangat kurindukan kini menghilang. Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu karena kau meminta ijinku untuk pergi ke sana, tentu saja aku pasti mengijinkanmu. Sungguh merepotkan, tapi itulah dirimu yang paling merepotkan bagiku sekaligus selalu menghiburku dengan tingkah merepotkanmu itu, pikir Shika ketika melihat bayangn itu menghilang.

Shika pun mulai membereskan bekas-bekas para pelanggan hingga bel toko pun berbunyi.

.

Ting!

.

Seorang pemuda memasuki café Shiru.

"Permisi, apa di sini sedang membutuhkan pelayan?" tanya pemuda itu. Shika yang sedari tadi fokus membersihkan, kini berhadapan dengan sang pemuda yang tengah mengintrupsinya dengan suara cempreng.

Kini setelah Shika berbalik, ia hanya bisa menatap kaget dengan sosok di depannya ini.

"Na…ru…to…"ucap Shika dengan pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar.

"Iya, nama saya Naruto," ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto.

'Ck, nampaknya akan ada hal merempotkan baru yang akan mampir dalam hidupku ya, walaupun aku harus berbelok untuk menikmati hal merepotkan itu.' pikir Shika dalam hati.

.

Kematian bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan, tapi sebuah jalan untuk menjadi lebih baik di kehidupan yang lain. Jadi, jika tiramisu adalah jalannya maka cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata...

**The end**

.

.

Di karenakan akhir yang meng-gaje maka…* melempar brosur*

Ya sekarang di jual brosur…

Mau sekuel atau prekuel…

Cepat silahkan pilih…

Authors : hah, ternyata sulit juga menyalurkan ide apalagi lantaran waktu yang sangat mendesak.

Readers : WOY! FIC YANG LAIN KAPAN!

Authors : sabar-sabar, ini juga masih dalam proses.

Readers : dasar kalian, malah buat fic baru lagi!

Authors : ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Pikirkan kelanjutan fic lain, malah muncul ide lain, jadi harus di salurkan dulu.

Readers : ya sudah cepat sana buat!

Authors : *pundung*

Ya begitulah cerita kami.

Di tunggu review dan pilihannya.


End file.
